Keep Dreaming
by lovedanigth
Summary: Rogue falls in drugs addiction


Disclaimer: I don not own x-men evolution characters, but I'll love to.

A/N: it had passed a time since I finish my last fan fiction, and I hadn't written anything since then. So I will start a new fanfic. A little Jott.

**Chapter 1: **

-Why is she like that?

-Like what?- Scott said.

We were looking out the window, there was Rogue sitting in the grass under a tree. She was doing nothing, just sitting there…

-Like she is: aloof, antipathetic, antisocial, unfriendly, aggressive …

-Ok, ok, Jean! I had already understand you!! – we both laugh at that.

-Scott, but it is that I cant understand her way of being.

-Well, you don't have too.

-Huh…

Rogue was cutting grass with her hands and helped herself a bubblegum into her mouth. We were a time in silent. Then Scott talked.

-Look Jean, just give her some time.

-Time is what we most have given her. Almost half a year since we recruit her!

-Then she needs more friendship from our part.

I saw Rogue getting up from the place and going inside.

-But she has it! I mean, I'm friendly, you are, everyone is!!

-Easy!! You know; Rogue misses the brotherhood badly, and well, now its like her "enemy". Maybe that's what is annoying her.

-But …

-Hey- Scott smirked at me- Want to go out for dinner?

-Sure.

**Chapter 2:**

I saw Jean an' Scott going out of da mansion an' inta his car. Damn shit! Why is she so perfect? Why cant I be lahke her? Oh, yes, I had forgotten, she can touch. Yeah, well, anything important right??

I don't want da 'nswer please, 'cause I know it, by memory.

**Chapter 3: **

Everyone to school after the training session. Oh, there's Rogue!

-Hey Rogue! Do you want a ride?- I asked nicely to her.

-Sure. Thanks Jean.

Well, that's a step, not?

-You can go with us whenever you want- Scott said.

-Mmmm…

Then we arrive to Bayville's High. And we went separate ways. We said Rogue that we would wait for her after school to give her a ride again. She accepted.

**Chapter 4: **

I run trough da corridors of da school 'cause I was late. Scott an' Jean were waiting for meh. Well, at last, they didn't even seem to care. Of course, leave the trash Rogue behind. They're gone… whatsoever, I'll walk back home.

-Rogue!- a short blond girl about my age wave da hand ta me.

-Yes?- I was confused, I hadn't seen her before.

-I see you're walking home alone, so am I … do you want to come to my house today?

-Oh, sorry what's ur name?

-Brittany. I'm in your same grade … I different classes, but … so you're coming?

-Huh … sure.

We went walking to her house, we have a nice lunch and then I spend all the say in her house. She is a great person, we are planning going to the mall on Friday. She said she's glad to have me as a friend. But its kinnda weird, I haven't seen her ever, but she seemed to know me already. She knows what kinnda music I lahke and even what classes I had.

**Chapter 5: **

A lot of time had passed since we forgot waiting for Rogue at school to give her a ride. Exactly 4 months.

-Scott, what's going on with Rogue? She had been hanging out a lot with that girls, Brandy …

-Brittany.

-Whatever.

-Jean, she had found a friend already, let her enjoy.

-I do not like her. Not at all.

-Are you jealous?- Scott raised an eyebrow. And I was a little bit jealous actually.

-Jealous? No!

-Jean, not everyone will be your friend…

-What are you tying to say!? That am damn selfish arrogant?- I was offended.

-No, Jean- Scott's voice was calm – I'm just saying you cant force someone to be your friend. Maybe there's a reason why she doesn't … well, likes you.-I blinked.

-Why wouldn't she like me?

-I don't know …

-It's not fair Scott, what have I done?- I was about to cry when I realize that I was being … self-righteous.

Scott hugged me. And I put my head over his shoulder. It was nice.

**Chapter 6:**

Rogue touched her cheek and smiled, then laugh a little.

-Great … I cant feel anything- Rogue said. The other girl laughed.

-C'mon, hit me …-Rogue said. And so the girl did, she slapped Rogue hard.

-Oh, that's all?-Rogue said laughing -C'mon, hit harder!- and again Brittany slapped Rogue, this time harder. The both girls were laughing.

-You hit me now!!- Brittany said. And Rogue hit so hard … she laughed.

-Your turn.

This time Brittany punched Rogue with so much violence that she fell and hit her head on the night table of Brittany's room, then she fell off the bed they were sitting. Rogue was unconscious on the floor. Brittany laughed ((( they were drugged ))) but then, as she didn't saw Rogue waking up she started worrying.

-Rogue? Rogue, please, wake up!- she was shaking Rogue.

-Girls. Come down, dinner's ready!!- Brittany's mom screamed from the kitchen.

-Oh please Rogue, don't do this to me

-ROGUE!!- she screamed at her ear.

-Uh …

-Rogue!

-What's going on?- Rogue started laughing.

-Up, we have to go downstairs for dinner- she said. And helped Rogue sitting before the mirror.

-Make up!!-Rogue said, she had a big opening on her lips, and blood was coming down.

Brittany paste a big butterfly sticker on her opening in the forehead, and Rogue used black lipstick to cover the opening, but it was still visible cause it went over and a little bit down her lips, but it seemed to be false … Brittany saw that her ring was all covered with Rogue's blood so she took it out and hide it.

**Chapter7:**

It was 3:00am when Rogue came back from I don't know where. I noticed a big-deep scratch mark on her lips. I was along with Wolverine, Scott and Ororo in the living room. As it was Friday we were still up, having a great chat. The others where having a "cool young teenage night" or sleeping. Then Rogue passed by. Anybody had noticed that Rogue had been out until this hour.

-Hey kid! Come here …- Wolverine had smelled something. But Rogue didn't stopped, so, Wolverine ran after her and picked her up in his arms and brought her to the living room.

-Logan, leave me in peace, I don't want to be with you! Oh, don't touch me, put your hands off my body, Logan!!!! Roooarrr!! Drop me off!

-Okay- Logan let her fall.

-Ouch!! Idiot, go to hell you asshole!

-KID!- everyone blinked.

-Are you ok Rogue?- Ororo asked.

-You don't care freaking old woman! Look, ur hair is already white. Oh!!! So is mine!- Rogue began laughing.

-Rogue, what do you have here …?-I was going to touch her lip.

-DON'T DARE TO TOUCHE MEEEEE, BITCH!!!

-Rogue! Please calm down!!-Wolverine said.

-CALM DOWN, YOUR ASS!

-Rogue you had been drinking!- Scott interfered.

-REALLY?? MUCH MY PROBLEM, NOT?

-This is true Rogue?-Wolverine was so concerned about Rogue.

-Yes!! And what about?

-Rogue … -I said.

-SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU!! I-DON'T-WANT-TO-HEAR-ANYTHING!

Suddenly Rogue exploded in fierce and went against Jean, but Wolverine hold her before she was going to touch Jean with her bare hand. Jean was getting frighten, why is she like that?

Rogue continued trying to "kill" Jean, and the ones holding her.

-I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME, WOLVERINE!!!!!!

-ROGUE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU SAY!

-Shut UP!!!

**Chapter 8:**

-Yes, last Thursday's date was great. I enjoy it, like, to much!- Kitty was talking by phone with Lance.

-I did too … hey, what's all that noise?

Lance had heard the screams that all the people downstairs were producing.

-Oh, I don't know, maybe they're playing some game…

-Really? I don't sound like that …

-Let me see … oh, God!!- Kitty said. She had phase her room's floor and had gone to the kitchen in where she saw Rogue out of control.

-What's happening, Kitty?-Lance asked concerned.

-Something bad is happening to Rogue… it seems she is crazy! She's trying to kill everyone.

-WHAT?! I mean, am going there right now- Lance hung up the telephone.

-LANCE?? Shit…

**Chapter 9: **

Wolverine was making a big effort to hold Rogue, she was strong and she was angry/mad now, he wasn't able to hold her anymore, and Rogue went directly towards Ororo. And now she had her; between her arms.

-Ororo… look…so damn white…-Rogue whisper in her ear. Scott tried to walk toward Ororo but Rogue immediately threaten him saying she will kill Ororo. Now they had a probably future murderer/terrorist in the X-men group.

-Rogue, please don't harm her- Jean begged.

-White, white …

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!- Ororo screamed in pain, Rogue had tore out a bunch of her hair with her hands.

-Oopsy …-Rogue began laughing.

Now Logan was really angry and attacked Rogue with his claws, now Rogue's white face had 3 scars more going down her cheeks. Then Scott blast against her too, and she was thrown far and hit the wall.

She stood up with difficult. By now almost everyone was downstairs watching. No one had thought of what can be Rogue able to do: drugs and alcohol at the same time.

-Huh… look what I got, pretty knife! Hehe.- She had gotten the knife from her shoes.

-She's, like, going to kill someone! –Kitty said.

And everyone thought the same as Kitty until Rogue placed the knife on her own neck.

-ROGUE!! PLEASE, DO NOT DARE …- Logan said, being careful he walk towards her, and she kept giving steps back.

-Why don't you just leave me finish? What else can I do? My life is damn heck, I am worthless , who cares anyway??

-I do – Lance's voice was heard.

-Lance?- everyone said in unison, even Rogue.

-Rogue, please, do not… it's okay baby, come here- Lance opened his arms.

There was a sound of the knife falling in the floor, then steps, it was Rogue walking slowly toward Lance, then after she was in front of him, she collapsed into his strong arms and began crying.

-It's okay sweet, now am here- Lance said with a soft voice hugging her tightly but at the same time in a delicate way. He kissed Rogue's forehead over her hair

Estas tan cerca de mi, pero tan lejos de ser para mi, eres mi luna y mi sol, sin ti no tengo calor no

–You don't have to worry anymore, lets go.

-Lance…- Kitty was confused.

-I'm so sorry Kitty…-Lance said, she had inferred that he loved Rogue, and he couldn't continue at her side.

The end

A/N: Hey!!!! Can it be call a "Happy Ending"????

What do you think of my fan fic?! Please Review!!!!!!! Review!


End file.
